purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Me
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 01 |airDate= 25th December 2019 |writer= User:Pastelhaxe |director= User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode= N/A |nextEpisode= The Village }} is the first episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... The Travellers embark on a quest to save the world from The Burning Man, a large, man-like creature who threatens the world and the entire universe. After failing to defeat him in a battle at Ping's Cove and losing several people in the process, they return to the headquarters only to find themselves loswt in a brand new adventure. But the question is: Where exactly? Story The news reporter. No older than twenty years old sits with a high ponytail and puffy cheeks. Her eyes a glimmering gold but behind them is sorrow and confusion. She places her hands flat on the table and pinches, pulling up a hologram on her left side while keeping fixed eye contact with the camera. On the hologram, the group of travelers the nation -- the world -- knows so well. Their names spread across the globe as people who would bring an end to the universe’s collapse. Those who could defeat The Burning Man. “It has been almost two months since the disappearance of The Warriors, who were last seen fighting The Burning Man at Ping’s Cove. The body of Mira Vezvyolva was found but no trace of the rest of her team was ever found. Rescue missions were made impossible after The Burning Man’s dragon rendered the area uninhabitable with its nest of children.” Eyes watch the screen, lazily -- weakly -- flickering. It’s dark. It’s so dark. Skin dirty, she clings to the wall for support. “If anyone has any new information about The Warriors, please contact us with the number on screen now. Without them, without hope, we’re all doomed--” The screen shuts off. Scarlette holds out the remote controller at arms length, placing it down on the table in front of her. She turns, clutching a red telephone in her hand. She stares ahead, a cage in front of her. “I hope you were all listening to that.” She speaks, putting the phone back on it’s holder. In front of her, sits the travellers. “Because honestly, it’s not often they keep updating after so long. The world would’ve moved on by now.” She almost smiles. Purry squints eager to find an expression of guilt. There was none. “You must’ve been pretty special, huh?” She puts the phone down. Looking towards the cage. “Still no sign of your missing companion.” She looks along the wall, a gap where Austin should be sitting. “When they find him, we’ll know first.” She turns away and makes her way to the door. “And then we’ll have a full collection.” The door closes behind her. The travellers are left in pitiful darkness. The cell is practically a hollow shell of stone and rocks. A small window, with nothing outside. One bed to fit 7 people. And 1 orc. Noah, in a bid to stay sane, has been teaching Little Buddy English to pass the time over the last month. Or week. They’re not sure anymore. Everyday they exchange nonsense words, which drives Arianna to annoyance each time. She yells at them to shut up for the third time that day, causing another crack in the foundation of their team. Evening comes with little food and water. Jayme lifts Chey towards the ceiling in an attempt to find a crack or leak in the building. When the door opens and three figures approach. Poll Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy Trivia Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Episodes